Liontin
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Masa lalumu dan masa laluku, sesuatu yang saling terhubung. Liontin ini menjadi perantaranya.. LyonxJuvia


_Hello! I'm back with new story! Yeah!_

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena, padahal belum nyelesain fic pertama, eh, kok udah ngebuat fic kedua? Pairnya sama-sama Juvia-Lyon, pula!

Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Saya masih mencari ide buat chapter selanjutnya dari fic yang pertama. Sedangkan fic yang satu ini, idenya udah dari kapan tau, tapi baru berhasil direalisasikan (?). Makanya, sebelum kehilangan ide, saya pun memublish fic yang satu ini. Oke, cukup sampe situ salam authornya. Selamat membaca~~

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, fic ini milik saya

(mungkin) banyak typo, OOC, semi-cannon. Pair Lyvia (LyonxJuvia), rated T (or K?), one-shot.

Selamat membaca~~

* * *

Cuaca di Kota Croccus sedang tidak begitu baik. Hujan lebat diiringi dentuman petir menghiasi seluruh penjuru langit ibukota Kerajaan Fiore itu.

Hampir tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan. Pasar-pasar yang biasanya ramai, menjadi sepi ketika hujan. Banyak pedagang yang terpaksa membenahi barang dagangannya karena tidak ada calon pembeli yang mengunjungi tempatnya berjualan.

Ya, memang, berlindung di dalam rumah ketika hujan deras mendera adalah hal yang normal bagi sebagian besar orang, karena hampir tidak ada aktivitas yang dapat dilakukan di luar rumah pada saat hujan. Selain itu, bagi orang-orang yang memiliki antibodi lemah, berada di tengah-tengah hujan merupakan hal keramat, karena dapat membuatnya terserang bermacam penyakit, seperti demam dan flu.

Namun, tidak begitu halnya dengan Juvia. Penyihir air ini sudah terbiasa dengan hujan. Sebelum dia bergabung dalam serikat Fairy Tail, dia dikenal sebagai ame-onna alias wanita hujan, karena hujan selalu menemaninya tiap kali dia keluar rumah.

Hujan adalah 'teman' terbaiknya. Di mana ada Juvia, pasti turun hujan. Hujan selalu menemaninya ketika dia kesepian. Tetapi, bukankah hujan juga yang membuatnya kesepian? Hujan membuatnya tidak memiliki teman dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Hujan jugalah yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Bora, kekasihnya dulu. Hujan membuat hatinya kesal dan pilu. Hujan selalu membawa kenangan buruk terhadapnya, karena itu Juvia benci hujan. Apalagi, ketika dia tahu bahwa Gray-sama, juga membenci hujan. Rasa kebenciannya pada hujan semakin menjadi.

Tetapi... Pantaskah dia membenci hujan? Juvia memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Biarpun hujan selalu membuatnya merasa sedih, hujanlah yang selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tegar. Hujan selalu menutupi keberadaan air matanya, membuat orang lain tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menangis.

Sama seperti saat ini…

Di tengah rintik hujan, Juvia berjalan sambil menitikkan air mata. Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Kejadian semalam masih terbayang dengan jelas dalam ingatannya.

-Flashback on-

"Mari bersulang untuk kemenangan Tim Fairy Tail!" seru Master Makarov, yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penyihir satu guild.

Malam itu, seluruh penyihir Fairy Tail merayakan pesta di bar terbesar Kota Croccus. Mereka bergembira karena guild mereka berhasil menjadi jawara dalam Grand Magic Games, dan berhasil meraih kembali kejayaan mereka.

Suasana di dalam bar begitu ramai dan berisik. Bunyi gelas dan perabotan bar yang dilempar asal dan saling membentur menggema di seluruh ruangan. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan bar sampai bisa mendengar suara ribut dari dalam. Yaah, memang bukan Fairy Tail namanya kalau tidak membuat onar…

Sementara Natsu, Gajeel, dan anggota guild lainnya sibuk menghancurkan perabotan di lantai bawah, dua orang penyihir berada di balkon lantai dua yang sepi. Dua penyihir itu, bukan Erza dan Jellal, melainkan Juvia dan Gray.

"_Su.. Sumimasen_, Gray-sama. Tidak biasanya Gray-sama melewatkan acara bertarung dengan Natsu dan Gajeel. Kenapa Gray-sama malah mengajak Juvia ke lantai dua yang sepi ini?" tanya Juvia dengan pipi merah merona.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," jawab Gray. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak—apakah itu serius atau tidak peduli.

"A.. Apa itu, Gray-sama?"

Gray terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap mage air di hadapannya dengan tatapan 'menusuk'nya yang—menurut Juvia—membuatnya terlihat sangat keren.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku minta agar kamu jangan kaget setelah mendengar ucapanku."

"Memang Gray-sama mau mengatakan apa pada Juvia?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Juvia menahan napas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya sudah hampir memerah sepenuhnya. _Gray-sama akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Apa itu berarti, dia sudah menyadari perasaanku ini? Aaah, aku jadi degdegan!_, seru Juvia dalam hati.

"Aku…" Gray menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan deras di sekujur tubuh Juvia.

"Aku…"

"Aku…"

"… tidak suka padamu, Juvia."

-Flashback off-

"Drip, drip, drop," Juvia menggumamkan kata-kata yang dulu sering diucapkannnya ketika berjalan bersama hujan. "Bawalah kesedihanku bersamamu, hujan, sehingga aku tak perlu merasakannya lagi."

Juvia tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah. Juvia tidak peduli kalau nanti dia tersesat. Sebagian kecil dari hatinya masih berharap Gray mencarinya, lalu berkata padanya bahwa yang dikatakannya semalam hanyalah lelucon.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan?

_Gray-sam—uhn, Gray tidak sejahat itu, membuat lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu_, batin Juvia. _Aku sudah tahu hal itu… Tapi, kenapa aku masih mengharapkannya?_

"Drip, drip, drop.."

Juvia melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan taman kota. Taman yang ramai ketika matahari bersinar cerah, kini benar-benar sepi. Hanya katak dan binatang-binatang yang berpesta pada saat hujan yang menampakkan dirinya.

Juvia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah taman. Pemandangan di hadapannya hanyalah sekelompok katak. Mereka nampak kompak sekali memainkan simfoni hujan. Meskipun suaranya aneh, tetapi entah kenapa, Juvia merasa tertarik untuk terus melihatnya. _Ah, seandainya di sini ada Lisanna, dia pasti senang melihat pemandangan seperti ini.._, gumam Juvia dalam hati.

Katak-katak itu seolah berusaha menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menghibur Juvia. Katak yang paling besar badannya seperti memimpin katak-katak yang lainnya untuk bersuara setelah dia memberi aba-aba. Juvia membayangkan, kalau katak-katak kecil itu adalah nakamanya dari Fairy Tail, sedangkan katak yang besar adalah Master Makarov. Membayangkan hal itu, membuat Juvia geli sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, butiran salju turun dari langit. Sekelompok katak itu lantas berlomba melompat menuju tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing. Tinggallah Juvia sendiri…

_Ah, padahal aku baru saja merasa lebih baik. Kenapa secepat ini aku merasakan kesepian?_

Juvia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia memperhatikan daun tempat 'konser'nya katak-katak tadi. Daun yang tadinya berwarna hijau, kini berwarna putih karena tertutup oleh salju. Sekelilingnya juga mulai berwarna putih.

"Salju.. berarti sudah masuk musim dingin, ya..," ujar Juvia pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh di hadapannya sambil menerawang.

Salju itu mengingatkan Juvia dengan masa kecilnya. Masa kecilnya yang kurang bahagia karena kedua orang tuanya harus pergi meninggalkannya saat dia belum mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup. Orang tuanya harus meregang nyawa demi menyelamatkan Juvia dari terjangan salah satu monster keji buatan Zeref. Deliora, nama monster itu, Juvia tak 'kan pernah melupakannya.

Juvia berniat membalaskan dendamnya pada Deliora. Alasannya bergabung dengan Phantom Lord, serikat pertamanya yang telah hancur, adalah untuk menempa kekuatannya agar dapat mengalahkan Deliora. Setelah berhasil mendapat gelar 'Elemental 4' yang kekuatannya diakui nakama seguildnya, Juvia bergegas untuk mengalahkan Deliora yang menurut rumor ada di Pulau Galuna.

Namun, Juvia terlambat. Ternyata, Deliora telah lama mati. Jasadnya dibekukan oleh seseorang bernama Ur, yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya sebagai guru dari orang itu... Orang yang dia sukai sekaligus orang yang telah menghancurkan perasaannya...

Gray Fullbuster.

Mengingat namanya saja membuat Juvia kembali menitikkan air mata. Kejadian sewaktu dia masih berumur 10 tahun seolah terulang kembali. Dia menangisi perginya orangtua yang dia sayangi dibawah naungan salju, sama seperti saat ini.

Juvia menatap langit dengan tatapan nelangsa. Mengapa? Mengapa di saat angota lain bergembira merayakan kemenangan Fairy Tail, dia justru dirundung duka? Mengapa dia tidak diizinkan oleh nasib untuk merasakan kebahagiaan bersama mereka? Padahal, dia ingin tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Gajeel, Natsu, dan yang lainnya...

Dia menyesali pertemuannya dengan Gray. Andaikan waktu itu dia tidak bertemu dengannya, lalu jatuh cinta padanya, tentu dia tak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi, kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Gray, apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya di Fairy Tail? Apakah dia bisa berteman dengan Cana, Lucy, Mira, serta orang-orang yang menganggapnya sebagai Juvia, bukan sebagai ame-onna?

"Juvia.. Seharusnya tidak menyesal..."

_Klutuk!  
_

Sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalam kerah baju Juvia ketika dia menunduk. Juvia meraba-raba salju yang menyelimuti tanah, berusaha mencari benda yang terjatuh itu. Saat tangannya merasa menyentuh sesuatu, Juvia lantas mengambilnya.

"Ini..." Juvia meraba sekitar lehernya. "Kalungku putus, rupanya. Syukurlah, 'liontin' ini tidak pecah."

Juvia memperhatikan benda yang dia sebut 'liontin' itu dengan seksama. 'Liontin' itu berbentuk _emoticon_ tersenyum. Dia ingat, 'liontin' itu diberikan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya saat dia masih kecil. Orang itu berpesan padanya, jika Juvia merasa sedih, maka lihatlah liontin yang selalu tersenyum itu. Orang itu berharap, kesedihan Juvia akan hilang setelah melihat liontin tersebut.

"Juvia, sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang dengan suara _bass_nya yang khas.

Juvia mendapati seorang lelaki berpostur tegap berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Garis wajahnya yang tegas menunjukkan bahwa dia lelaki yang serius dan berkemauan keras. Sol sepatu botnya yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya menimbulkan bekas langkah kakinya di atas salju.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Juvia? Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ermm.. Juvia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum Fairy Tail kembali ke Magnolia," kata Juvia. Dia tidak mau orang di hadapannya mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia ada di taman ini. "Kau sendiri mau apa ke sini, Lyon?"

"Yahh, mungkin jawabannya sama denganmu," jawabnya singkat. "Um, maaf, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Silahkan."

Lyon pun duduk di samping Juvia. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wanita yang disukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Ng, ng, kenapa Lyon menatap Juvia seperti itu?" tanya Juvia dengan suara bergetar. Dia memang mudah sekali gugup ketika ditatap dengan tatapan serius oleh laki-laki.

"Tidak. Aku berbohong."

"Haah?"

"Aku berbohong padamu. Alasanku kemari bukan sekedar berjalan-jalan saja, tapi karena aku memang sedang mencarimu, Juvia."

"Me.. Mencariku?"

"Ya. Teman-temanmu ingin memberitahumu kalau mereka akan berangkat ke Magnolia pukul dua, tetapi mereka tidak menemukanmu di penginapan. Sekarang, mereka sedang mencarimu. Aku yang tahu soal itu jelas tak bisa diam saja. Karena itulah, aku bergegas mencarimu, dan siapa sangka, ternyata aku yang menemukanmu," jelas Lyon, dengan senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"O.. Ooh, begitu rupanya." Juvia menunduk. Dia menutupi kedua matanya dengan rambutnya agar 'barang bukti' bahwa dia tadi menangis itu tidak terlihat oleh Lyon.

"Kamu juga berbohong, kan?"

"Eh?" Juvia—tanpa sadar—mendongak. Rambut yang tadi menutupi matanya kini terjatuh diatas pundaknya.

"Be.. Berbohong apanya?"

"Pasti kamu punya alasan khusus datang kemari," Lyon masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin... Kamu ingin mencari tempat sepi agar kamu bisa menangis sepuasnya, tanpa ada orang-orang, terutama orang-orang dari Fairy Tail, yang mengetahui bahwa kamu menangis."

Juvia membelalak. "Kau.. Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Jadi, dugaanku benar?"

Juvia menutup mulutnya. Gara-gara reaksi spontannya, alasan sebenarnya dia datang kemari jadi diketahui oleh Lyon.

"Aku tahu dari matamu."

Sang mage air menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya yang merah adalah bukti bahwa dia menangis. Dia berusaha agar mage es di depannya tidak menyadari hal itu. Namun, usahanya gagal..

"Aku sudah dengar soal Gray," kata Lyon, membuat Juvia kembali membelalak. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau kejar ternyata tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun padamu."

"Jangan sok mengerti perasaan orang," timpal Juvia. "Kamu bicara seolah kamu sudah merasakan patah hati.. Padahal, aku yakin kamu belum pernah merasakannya. Yang ada, kamu membuat hati seorang perempuan terluka. Apa kamu lupa dengan Sherry? Dia mengejarmu tetapi kamu tidak membalas perasaannya. Itu sakit, tahu!"

"Justru karena Sherry, aku bisa memahami rasa sakit karena perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan," jawab Lyon dengan nada sendu. "Mungkin aku mendapat karma.. 7 tahun setelah Sherry bertunangan dengan Ren, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Padahal baru pertama berjumpa, tapi entah kenapa, aku langsung menyukainya. Namun, sayang sekali, dia menyukai orang lain, orang yang merupakan rivalku sejak dulu."

Juvia salah tingkah. Dia tahu pasti siapa perempuan yang diceritakan oleh Lyon. "Maafkan aku karena sudah asal bicara, Lyon-sama."

Lyon tersenyum. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada benda di atas telapak tangan lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu familiar dengan benda itu.

"Benda apa yang ada di telapak tanganmu itu, Juvia-chan?"

Sang mage air melihat 'liontin' yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Benda ini, kah?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan 'liontin'nya pada Lyon.

"Ya. Aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.."

"Benarkah? Hm, ini liontinku."

"Boleh kulihat sebentar?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu memperhatikan baik-baik benda yang diberikan Juvia. "Apa liontin ini terbuat dari es?"

"Ya."

Sang pemuda menutup matanya. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian 16 tahun lalu. Di tengah badai salju, setelah perpisahannya dengan Gray...

-Flashback on-

Seorang anak lelaki berjalan di atas padang salju. Dia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang hampir beku. Tujuannya hanya satu, dan dia hanya akan berhenti berjalan jika tujuannya yang satu itu telah tercapai.

Mengalahkan Deliora.

Ya, hanya itu tujuannya. Mengalahkan monster yang bahkan tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh Ur, guru sekaligus teladannya. Dia akan menempuh segala cara untuk mencairkan es yang menyelimuti monster itu, lalu mengalahkan monster itu dengan tangannya..

Sayup-sayup terdengar olehnya suara tangis seseorang. Dirinya yang penasaran pun melangkah menuju asal suara.

Tangisan tersebut makin lama makin jelas terdengar. Didapatinya seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya, menangis di tengah-tengah lautan salju.

"Hai, mengapa kamu menangis?" sapa si anak lelaki. Dia merasa tertarik untuk mengajak bicara perempuan di hadapannya. Tetapi, sepertinya perempuan di hadapannya agak sulit untuk diajak bicara. Perempuan itu tetap menangis seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Mengapa kamu menangis?" ulang si anak lelaki. "Kamu sendiri di sini? Di mana orangtuamu? Di mana teman-temanmu?"

Akhirnya, si anak perempuan merespons pertanyaan si anak lelaki. "Tidak.. Ada.. Ibu, ayah, dan.. semuanya.. Monster itu…," jawabnya sambil terisak. Butiran bening mengucur lebih deras di atas kedua pipinya yang pucat.

"Tenanglah. Ceritakan saja pelan-pelan. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Perempuan tersebut menatap sang lelaki dengan tatapan nelangsa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi, setelah melihat senyuman sang lelaki, dia mulai bicara. "Orangtuaku.. dan juga teman-temanku.. Mereka semua sudah mati. Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal. Monster itu sudah menghilangkan semuanya.. H.. Hiks...!"

"Monster itu?" tanya sang lelaki. "Deliora kah, maksudmu?"

"Y.. Ya! Deliora.. Aku benci, sangat benci padanya! Dia telah membunuh semuanya! Huaa!"

Sang lelaki lalu memeluk si anak perempuan. Tindakannya tentu saja membuat perempuan itu terkejut. Pada awalnya, si perempuan meronta, ingin dibebaskan dari pelukan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun, setelah merasakan sensasi yang aneh dari pelukan lelaki itu—antara sejuk dan hangat—si perempuan malah menikmatinya.

"Aku juga membenci Deliora, karena dia aku kehilangan guruku! Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkannya kalau aku sudah besar!" kata si anak lelaki. "Percayalah padaku. Aku akan melakukannya bukan cuma demi diriku, tapi juga demi kamu, dan demi anak-anak lain yang kehilangan keluarganya karena Deliora!"

Sang perempuan terhenyak. Perkataan orang yang memeluknya ini membuat hatinya sedikit berdebar.

"Nah, sekarang," si anak lelaki melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kini menggenggam tangan orang yang tadi dipeluknya.

"A.. apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" tanya si perempuan. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di atas telapak tangannya.

"Lihat, di atas telapak tanganmu."

Si perempuan lantas melihat benda yang menimbulkan sensasi dingin itu. Ternyata, benda itu adalah es yang berbentuk emoticon orang tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah 'liontin' yang kubuat dari es. Lihatlah benda itu saat kamu merasa sedih. Aku harap, kesedihanmu tidak akan berlangsung lama setelah melihatnya," jelas si lelaki.

"I.. ini buatku?"

"Ya."

Senyum perlahan-lahan tersungging di bibir anak perempuan. Dengan malu-malu, dia berkata, "Imut sekali.. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Ya. Nah, begitu, dong! Kalau kamu tersenyum kan, jadi kelihatan cantik," ujar si anak lelaki dengan pipi yang agak memerah. Hal serupa juga dialami oleh si anak perempuan. Mereka berdua sama-sama malu bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Mm, ah ya. Apa aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya si anak laki-laki. Namun, sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, beberapa gumpalan besar salju menerjang mereka.

"AWAS!" teriak si anak perempuan. Dia mendorong orang di hadapannya ke arah berlawanan agar tidak terlindas oleh gumpalan salju. Alhasil, justru dirinyalah yang terlindas dan terbawa oleh gumpalan salju.

"Hei, TUNGGU!" si anak lelaki berusaha mengejar gumpalan salju tersebut, namun karena lajunya tidak secepat laju gumpalan salju, si anak lelaki tidak dapat menyusulnya. Terlebih lagi, kabut tebal di depannya mengaburkan pandangannya. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas di mana letak bola salju itu.

"Kamu dimana?!" pekiknya. "DIMANA?! Apa kamu bisa mendengarku?!"

Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab. Si anak lelaki jatuh terduduk di atas lautan salju. "Seandainya aku tahu namanya lebih cepat...," gumamnya penuh rasa sesal.

-Flashback off-

"Lyon-sama? _Daijoubu-ka_?" tanya Juvia, seraya mengguncangkan bahu Lyon. Dia agak khawatir karena Lyon tidak membuka matanya sekitar 5 menit.

"_H.. Hai', daijoubu desu_," jawab Lyon salting. Dia mengembalikan liontin Juvia, lalu berkata, "Juvia, apa aku boleh tahu asal-usul liontinmu itu?"

"Eh? Umm, ya, boleh saja," jawab Juvia. Dengan gugup, Juvia mulai menceritakan asal-usul dirinya serta bagaimana mulanya dia mendapat liontin tersebut.

"... Tiba-tiba, badai salju datang. Aku terbawa oleh salju besar dan menggelinding entah kemana. Lalu, saat aku membuka mataku, yang ada di depanku hanyalah padang salju. Putih, sunyi, tanpa ada kehidupan. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya.. Tapi aku pikir itu hanya sugestiku, karena aku tak kunjung menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Badai salju itu memisahkanku dengannya... Tapi aku bersyukur karena liontin ini terbawa olehku. Tiap kali melihat liontin ini, aku selalu ingat dengan perkataannya.. Perkataannyalah yang selalu membuat duka ini hilang dari benakku," jelas Juvia sambil menerawang.

_Masa lalunya sama denganku.. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Tidak salah lagi, dia lah perempuan yang waktu itu kutemui_, batin Lyon. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menggenggam tangan Juvia, membuat mage yang suka membawa payung itu _blushing_.

"L.. Lyon? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ingat ciri-ciri anak lelaki itu?"

"Haah?"

"Apa kau ingat ciri-ciri anak lelaki yang memberimu liontin itu, Juvia?"

Meski agak bingung dengan sikap dan pertanyaan Lyon, Juvia berusaha mengingat-ingat rupa anak lelaki yang dia temui sewaktu kecil.

"Dia.. Berambut seputih salju.. Ya, aku tak akan pernah melupakan rambutnya. Kulit _tan_nya begitu mempesona. Gaya bicaranya yang tegas dan sikapnya yang penuh ambisi sanggup membuat hatiku luluh. Lalu, senyumannya..."

Juvia terpana ketika Lyon mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyumannya membuat Juvia merasa pernah melihat senyum seperti itu. "... Senyumannya.. Mirip sekali dengan senyummu, Lyon-sama."

Juvia menitikkan air mata. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan. Rasa haru karena bertemu lagi dengan orang yang menumbuhkan semangat hidupnya tak dapat dibendung lagi..

Tiba-tiba, Lyon memeluk orang di hadapannya. Juvia merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti dulu. Pelukan yang sejuk tapi juga hangat, pelukan tenteram dan benar-benar nyaman dirasakan.

"Ternyata.. Dugaanku selama ini memang benar," bisik Lyon. "Juvia Loxar, si wanita hujan—tidak, wanita yang muka memerahnya selalu membuatku terpesona, memang anak perempuan yang waktu itu aku temui."

Juvia terkejut. "Jadi, selama ini Lyon-sama mengejarku karena merasa aku ini anak perempuan yang kau temui di padang salju?"

"Ya.. Sejak pertama kali berjumpa, aku sudah yakin dengan hal itu."

"L.. Lyon-sama.. J-Juvia.. Juvia tak tahu harus berkata apa.. Juvia be-benar-benar bahagia.."

Kini, giliran pipi Lyon yang memerah. "Aku juga sama, Juvia. Aku selalu... Bahagia bila berada di sampingmu."

* * *

Yattaa, akhirnya selesai juga fic one-shot pertamaku ini! \(^o^)/

Maaf kalo endingnya rada ngegantung gitu.. ._.v

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya ngibul banget..

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan... Review this story, pleaseee… Review pada pembaca sangat berpengaruh buat saya.. Jangan ragu-ragu buat ngasih kritik dan saran agar saya dapat mengembangkan cerita saya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Cheers,

Lyvia F.

(Pair Lyvia masih butuh banyak fic Bahasa Indonesia! Ayo, yang suka pair ini, mari buat fic agar fans Lyvia di Indonesia makin bertambah! *orasi sambil bawa-bawa poster Lyon dan Juvia)


End file.
